Strange Lestrange
by Laterose Vale
Summary: This is a story I wrote forever ago, and it's really more of a joke than anything else. Misfit of the family, Nichole Lestrange can't help but fall for blood-traitor prankster Fred Weasley. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Twitchy and Nichole.

A/N: Alright dear people. This is pretty much a joke, unless you liked the idea and want something serious. I wrote this about a year after I became obsessed with HP, and the last time it was edited was in 2009. So here we go :D

Chapter 1

Accepted

One warm summer day, as a soft, cool breeze ran through the air, and the sweet smell of roses and daisies filled the air a young girl at the age of eleven was sitting in her room waiting for something to happen. Her name was Nichole Lestrange. She was quite a beautiful girl. She had light brown eyes and beautiful black hair just past shoulder length. She wasn't too tall or too short and she was quite pale. Now, there's one thing that you should know about Nichole, she is magical. She was a witch and what she was waiting for, was a letter. But this wasn't just any letter, no this letter was an invitation, an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Nichole, Narcissa and her family are here, you need to come down here immediately." _Oh no,_thought Nichole. The Malfoys were just about the most unbearable people she had known. "Coming!" Nichole yelled annoyed. Nichole, as slowly as she could, walked downstairs to find her Aunt Narcissa and her husband Lucius standing by the door with their same sour expression that they had every time she saw them. It seemed to suggest they had drunk a jar of sour milk. Hiding quietly behind them was little nine year-old Draco. Nichole's owl, Twitchy, sat in her cage and gave off a small screech that seemed to say "Good luck." That evening after another long and gloomy dinner with the Malfoys, which consisted mostly of talk of "the old days" and how muggle-borns aren't really magical at all, she quickly ran back up to her room to find an owl with a letter clenched between it's talons. It was addressed to her! Everything was written in emerald green ink. There was no return address but that was quite common for owl-mail. Her heart jumped with excitement. _Oh please, please, please be my letter. _Heart beating rapidly, Nichole quickly opened the envelope and read,

_Dear Miss Lestrange,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts  
>School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no  
>later than 31 July.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Nichole screamed quietly. I am _going to Hogwarts! But then her heart_stopped, what would her mother say? She had to tell her but when? _Now! Now?_ What was she thinking? But just as she finally convinced herself what to do her mother came in. "Is everything alright, Sweetie?" She asked carefully and unusually sweetly. _Tell_ _her._ Nichole thought. _Here it goes._ "Mom, I got accepted into Hogwarts." She said slowly. "Why that's wonderful!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "You should write back instantly." _What! I thought for sure she would be mad! _Nichole thought. "Go on." Bellatrix urged. Nichole grabbed a sheet of paper from her desk. She thought for a moment and then wrote.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I will be attending school this year. I will see you on September 1st. Thank you very much. And at that Nichole tied the letter up and sent Twitchy off. She sighed as she watched her owl fly off into the night. "I can't wait to tell Cissy! We'll have to get your things soon. September is only a few weeks away," her mother said. Then she exited the room gracefully without another word. Nichole glanced at the clock above her desk; it was a minute until midnight. She sighed once more and quickly changed into a nightdress.

She lay on her bed slowly and looked around her still room. Her bright blue walls were the only colorful things in the entire house. Her desk was against the opposite wall. The sheets that she laid on were black as the night outside. Her faded wooden floor was spotless. In her closet was her new racing broom, a Jetstrider. She glanced out her large window. It faced a beautiful field that glowed dimly in the pale moonlight. Fireflies danced beautifully and gracefully under the stars. But not even that could make her forget her troubles. Nichole stared out her window until her eyes slowly gave in. She drifted happily away as she forgot her troubles, her excitement, and her confusion.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted! Nichole smiled happily and went to sit with her new classmates as they cheered. Then everything went wrong…She heard her mother yelling, "…a disgrace to the entire family…what will my sister think…Ravenclaw!" Then everything went black…

'

When Nichole awoke the next morning she was surprised to see Twitchy, Sitting in her cage. Wow, She is fast! Nichole thought. She quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black shirt, and a black robe. "Mother?" she called. "Are we going to diagon alley today?" she asked hopefully. Please, please, please! She thought to herself repetitively. "I don't see why not!" Bellatrix said. Yes! Nichole thought. "Grab the list and we can get the house-elves to make some breakfast before we go." Bellatrix yelled up to her. Nichole quickly picked up her letter and her list ran down the stairs. She kept running all the way down the hall until she got to the door to the dinning room. She burst through the door and ran straight into her mother. "Nichole!" Bellatrix yelled. "Sorry!" Nichole said. "Just eat up" her mother sighed. She's in an unusually good mood today, Nichole thought. She quickly inhaled her food and jumped up. "Let's go!" She said impatiently. "Alright, alright!" Bellatrix said annoyed. And they quickly rushed out the door. "Wait!" Bellatrix called. "We should use the floo network!" And they quickly rushed back inside. In the sitting room Bellatrix quickly started a fire. She put her wand into her pocket and grabbed the floo powder. "Here you go." she said. Nichole took the powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!" and she was gone. Nichole looked around the tiny bookshop. It was just the same as it was two months ago. She quickly got up when she heard a cough. "Retched floo powder!" Bellatrix stuttered. Nichole held back a giggle. "Let's go," Bellatrix sighed. The pair quickly got up dusted themselves off. "I'll get your books you go get a wand and then we'll find some robes." Bellatrix informed Nichole. "I need to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies quickly," Nichole informed her. "My quaffle is getting really beat up." Nichole glanced anxiously at her mother. "Oh, alright. I need to get some new potion ingredients anyway." Nichole nodded silently and walked out the door. She crossed the road and walked down the street. When she walked through the small, old door of Olivander's Wands, she wasn't surprised to find Mr. Olivander standing behind a small counter. He stared at her for a moment, his silver eyes not giving a hint of confusion, and then finally said, "Lestrange." It wasn't a question. "Yes…" Nichole said hesitantly. How did he know? She thought to herself. Then, as if he knew what she was thinking, he answered, "you have you're father's eyes." he saw the confusion in her face get replaced by disappointment; she didn't want to look like her parents. "But other that that and your hair you look nothing like your family." he added quickly. Nichole smiled. "Well, let's get straight down to business, what to try first…" he soon got lost in thought. After what seemed like forever he finally said, "Aha! Try this." and he handed her a long wooden stick. It was a lighter shade of brown, more of a tan really. Nichole slowly picked it up. She thought for a moment and then she flicked her wrist. Bright blue sparks shattered and then flew from the wand. "Very good!" Olivander said. "One try, I'm doing well today!" Nichole smiled widely, paid her seven galleons, waved goodbye, and walked out the door. As she walked down the street she realized that the day was quite sunny compared to the day before. The weather affects the mood. She thought to herself. Finally, she walked through the bright doors of Madam Malkin's shop. " Hello, Dearie!" she replied. "Hogwarts?" she asked expectantly. Nichole nodded. "Hop up here and I'll get fitted," she said, pointing to a small stool next to her. Nichole walked slowly up to the stool and stepped on. "Hold your arms out, dear." The shopkeeper said. Nichole stretched her arms sideways and closed her eyes. I wonder what house I'll get. Nichole thought. Then the truth dawned on her. Oh…. that's why mother didn't care about Hogwarts. She thinks I'll be in Slytherin. What if I'm not? What if…. her thoughts were cut off as a voice drew her back to the present. "All done dear." Nichole sighed. "Thank you," she said half-heartedly.

She took her bags and exited the shop. She walked across the road again to another small, but not as small as Olivander's, shop. Quality Quidditch Supplies. When Nichole entered the shop she sighed happily. This was what she loved most, Quidditch. She glanced around the familiar room. She knew it so well. Nichole stared at the brooms that covered the right wall. She glanced around the room at the bins and buckets holding the quaffles and bludgers. On the other side of the room were posters and other nick-nacs of Quidditch teams. Her favorite were the Holly Head Harpies. She walked over to the posters happily. A little too happily. She walked right into a tall red-haired boy. "Oops, sorry." she said embarrassed. "It's all right," he smiled. "No harm done." Nichole smiled back. She saw a poster in his hand. She could recognize those colors anywhere. Green and gold, the colors of the Harpies. "Harpies fan?" she asked surprised. "Na," he said. "It's for my little sister." he shrugged. I smiled.

"I'm Nichole." She informed him. "Fred." he answered. "What's your surname?" he asked. "Lestrange." She answered gloomily. "Weasley." he told her. They glared at each other for a moment and then- "Weasley?" "Lestrange!" they whispered together. Nichole smiled. Fred looked disgusted. Nichole was confused. What did I say? She asked herself. "What?" she said aloud. "You're a Lestrange?" he asked accusingly. "Yes, but I'm not proud of it." she answered rather sharply. "Weird." he said to himself. "Hogwarts?" he asked pleasantly. "Yeah," she said. "I'll see you at school then," Nichole said, she smiled at the thought. "All right, maybe even on the train if you want." he grinned back. " 'Bye!" she said. "See 'ya on the train." he smiled and he exited. Nichole paid for her quaffle and left, positively glowing. She easily found her mother in Knockturn Alley. "Why are you so happy?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh, no reason." Nichole lied quickly. And she skipped away to the bookshop. She sat at the shop waiting for her mother to catch up. Finally she walked through the door. "Walk slower!" she scolded. "Let's go." she sighed. They walked up to the fire and went home.


End file.
